Slice 68
by Some Girl They Call Julie
Summary: The Lyokoains and Slice 68er's always were rivals. Yet, no one knew about either groups, if they were not in one of them. One day, Yumi consistively misses school, and the guys start to get worried. Is there something Yumi is keeping secret?
1. Mysteries

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. -Tear tear- I WISH I DID!

TC(Me): This is my second Code Lyoko Fanfic, though my first on the site. I hope you enjoy!

Summary: The Lyokoains and Slice 68er's always were rivals. Yet, no one knew about either groups, if they were not in one of them. One day, Yumi consistively misses school, and the guys start to get worried. Is there something Yumi is keeping secret?

Setting: Kadic, around lunch. This is about when Yumi hasn't been showing up for school in awhile.

Normal POV;

The sun shown above Kadic brightly as the students made there way from there class. Three students, of the male gender, were not heading torwards the lunch room like most, but all three of them sitting down on a school bench, in the shade of a tree.

"Have any of you guys seen Yumi lately?" Ulrick was the first to speak up, a look of sadness on his face.

"Not since two weeks ago." Jeremie said, looking around the quaint area. "She may be sick."

"With what? The I'm-Sick-For-Two-Weeks-And-Can't-Tell-My-Best-Friends Flu?" Odd piped in, trying to crack them each a laugh. Though, Jeremie was paying attentoin. He had spotted a certain, Raven-haired girl. Ulrick followed Jeremie's gaze.

"Yumi!" Ulrick called, coming to an abrupt stance.

Yumi turned around quicker then lightning, her usual clothing adoring her small figure. "Ya?"

Ulrick walked over to Yumi, followed by Odd and Jeremie. "Where have you been?" All three, asked in unisim.

"Nowhere. Just been---" Yumi was cut off mid-sentence when someone grabbed her by the wrist. It was male, covered in baggy khaki pants and a red t-shirt. He had on white and red sneakers, and short choppy brown hair.

"Ehh, heh. Crash, we have an Lyoko Unlimeted, and need you down at the factory." The male spoke up, leaving three clueless boys to guessing. "And, Chief wants you to bring the Lyokoains."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "J.U.N.U. just attacked yesterday!" She exclaimed, and sighed slightly.

"J.U.N.U.?" "Crash?" "Who are you?"

"I'm..."

Crappy, I know. I will update soon, I had to put a cliffhanger.


	2. The new factory

TC: Here we go. Enjoy this chappie!

Normal POV;

"The names Dogde." The male inquired, butting in as the three boys tried to speak up. He smirked slightly, and looked at yumi with eyes of sympathy.

Yumi turned to her clueless friends and smiled inocently. "I'll explain on the way. Follow." Yumi commanded, the boys speechless.

Both Dogde and Yumi were walking torwards Yumi's house. Odd, Ulrick and Jeremie following close behind. "Almost there." Yumi muttered, approaching her house. "On my count, run!" Yumi shouted, just as her parents walked out of the house. The five scrambled to the side of her house, where there Dogde took a nearby shovel and dug up some dirt. There, underneath where he dug was a door.

"This is confusing." Odd muttered as he heard a loud spueak, and turned his attentoin to the door. It was open now, and his friends had climbed down. "WAIT UP!" Odd shouted scampering down, closing the doors behind him.

Yumi smiled slightly as she jumped down from the ladder and followed down the musty pathway. THey looked like they were in the sewers, but they weren't. Dogde had his arms linked with Yumi, and as Yumi had instructed Odd, Jeremie and Ulrick did the same. They came upon large double doors with 'Slice 68' in lime green written on there. Dogde knocked on the door.

Dogde's POV;

"Knock knock." I said smirking.

"Who's there!" Squeaked a voice.

"Dogde."

"Dogde who?"

"If you don't open this door you better dogde me or I'll crack you in your face." I shouted as the doors abruptly opened, filtering light into the dark area.

Odd spilled into a fit of laughs as I walked inside.

Normal POV;

Yumi went behind the group and grabbed Odd by the elbow, and began to drag him into the room. The room was bright, many colored lights hanging from above, all filtering bright colored lights. A stage lurked before them, and many doors decorated with names. One by the name of 'Computer room' was the one the group followed threw.

"Odd I swear..." Yumi muttered as she walked ahead of everyone. Dogde shook his head as he sat down at one of the many computers. The room was decorated liked the open hall, though with computers and no stage.

"Wow..." Jeremie gaped looking at the impressive work. He racked his knuckles before racing to a computer. Jeremie was about to turn it on when a figure loomed over him.

"That's Crash's computer." Chief said as Jeremie turned around to study him. He had black hair, ear length and crystal blue eyes. A pair of wire glassessat on the brigde of his nose. He wore light blue jeans decorated with sharpie signatures. He wore a red shirt.

Jeremie backed away from him, obviously scared.

"Get the conmputers online! Crash, U2, Blondie! To the scanner room!"

TC: Love it? Hate it? R/R!


	3. New Girls

TC: Who you all enjoy! I started this right before HW at 10:46 P.M. /

Ulrick's POV;

"Sissi."I breathed as I heard that firmiliar screeching.

"You heard the man! Let's go girls!" Sissi shouted racing torward a room labled 'Scanners'. As the room opened, it decayed about 20 scanners. In the room already was a girl with bright blonde hair. Her eyes were forest green, and she had on a navy halter, white skirt with navy wrinkles and green and white sandals. Yumi, the new girl and Sissi all got into a scanner.

Chief was sat at another computer, a headpiece hooked onto his ear. "Transfer Crash, U2, Blondie. Scanner Crash, U2, Blondie. Virtulization!" I heard him shout as me, Odd and Jeremie crowded around the computer.

Odd's POV;

Yumi looks difrrent here! Her hair fell to her shoulders still, in waves of midnight black. Her eyes were piercing blue. her attire consisted of tight jean shorts, a icy blue, white, and pink halter, a yellow belt that wrapped around her waist and black boots. On the belt were two pink and yellow pistols. Around her arms were light blue bandages. She looked more sophisticated here. Hey look! I thought of a big word.

Sissi, who Chief calls U2 looks WAY diffrent then school! She's wearing a violet skirt that fell to her ankles, black boots, a yellow and purple quarterhalf sleeved shirt, a blue, crimson, and violet amulet around her neck. Her hair fell to her waist and it was black with streaks of yellow. In her hand was a yellow, violet and navy staff.

The new girl, who everyone keeps calling Blondie is very pretty here. She is wearing a green skort, a red bikini top, red boots and strange blue and red symbols were on her twin katanas alike her skirt. Her hair was in a single braid, still blonde.

The three were searching around for someone. "Princess!" I head Sissi shout, as Aelita appeared on the screen.

"AELITA?" Jeremie screamed who seemed to be ignored.

I chuckled lightly. This was going to be a long trip to Lyoko.

TC: DONE! R/R


End file.
